1. Technical Field
Various embodiments include a system and method for controlling one or more vehicle components from a nomadic communication device or computer.
2. Background
Using a vehicle key fob, users can lock or unlock a vehicle, open a trunk, or remotely start a vehicle. Some key fobs are increasingly becoming more advanced. Along with these traditional benefits, using a more advanced key fob, users can check if the vehicle's doors are locked or the window's are closed, confirm the alarm status, or obtain vehicle information such as odometer readings, fuel level and cabin temperature.
Traditional key fobs require a user to be within a certain distance of the vehicle generally about 300 feet. Furthermore, a key fob is yet another personal item that must be carried by a user along with wallets, mobile devices, briefcases, purses and other items.